Truth
by Wondermoon
Summary: Bruce has had a bad night and Diana has a solution for that. "The truth can be very liberating if you allow it." Will he trust her? BWMM.


Well, this is my first one shot that I upload anywhere so I'm a little nervous, I hope you like it and I welcome all the reviews. I hope you enjoy.

Ps: This is for the Wonderbat fans out there 3

It was 5 to be 4 in the morning, it had been a difficult, tedious night. Once back in the cave I had sat in front of the computer to fill my report, feeling like all the weight of the last weeks was setting on my shoulders and head, producing an unbearable headache.

For that very reason I had not heard her arrive, silent floating in the air a few inches from the ground.

"Hard night?" She asked in a whisper near my ear, ruffling the hairs on the back of my neck.

"I didn't hear you coming" I replied, continuing with my report, feigning indifference at the pleasure of her hands massaging my shoulders. Her response was a lovely laugh.

"That confirms it."

I sighed, stopping my fingers on the keyboard. It was not a long time in which she recognized that action as a free pass to continue. Her hands slid from my shoulders to the back of the chair, sending chills, to turn and leave me in front of her.

How was it possible for a person to be so beautiful, I didn't know. Not only was she beautiful, she was deliriously lovely, a hypnotizing beauty which intoxicated you just by observing. Suddenly the weight of the night did not feel so crushing.

"I've missed you these days." She sighed sitting astride my legs holding me in a strong embrace.

I sniffed the perfume of her hair, feeling the tension diminish further. This was just what I needed, I was never going to admit it out loud but her presence had become a necessity. This woman had the power to lower me a thousand decibels in an instant.

My response was based on squeezing her thighs with my hands and bringing her closer to me, transmitting how much I had also missed her and how much I wanted her, letting my actions speak instead of words. Words that I would probably never be able to say.

I could feel her smile on my skin.

"Let me show you ..." She whispered softly and then lifted her head from the slit in my neck, looking straight into my eyes with great intensity, making me shudder. I nodded trying to hide my enthusiasm.

Without wasting time her mouth collided with mine in a fierce kiss, full of passion. My hands clenched her waist tightly transmitting how much I needed her at that moment, Diana responded by sticking closer to me, rubbing her pelvis with mine beginning a torturous swing.

Suddenly everything bad was blurred, vanishing in the darkness of the cave along with the worries and tensions of the last weeks. And Diana, my sweet Diana filled my gaps with her pure light, making me feel the possibility that one day I could be complete again and be happy.

Her frantic mouth against mine stopped to slowly remove my cowl and drop it on my shoulders, watching and caressing my face as if it were the most precious thing in the universe, a mysterious wonder.

I sighed, how I could have made this woman appreciate me and love me in such a way was another frequent question. Diana was the purest and luminous being that could have walked on earth and yet she had chosen to love a being that had succumbed to darkness, obscure and cold, secluded and fragmented.

But the reality is that without light there is no darkness and without darkness there is no light, opposite poles that of not cohabiting would not exist.  
A theory that perhaps applied to us as well.

Her hands came down to my pectorals, caressing my chest covered in Kevlar.

"Bruce ..." she sighed with so much tenderness in her voice, her love for me almost palpable. I felt my throat closing with suppressed emotion.

Diana stood up and disappeared for a moment behind the locker room. When she returned to my field of vision in her hand she brought her lasso, bright to her touch.  
"Bruce, do you trust me?" She asked with the lasso in her hands, her voice soft but firm as were her eyes.

If I trusted her? More than anyone else in the world, not counting Alfred of course, Diana had been my teammate for longer than I could count, she had saved my life countless times just as I had saved hers, both from physical and emotional threats. We were an unquestionable, precise and implacable team, the best in reality.

Together there was nothing that could stop us and she was probably the only person I had let in so close to the desires and fears of my heart.

However the lasso in her hand meant something more, a complete surrender of my person, complete access to the whole of my body and soul, Diana being able to see and feel all the fear and pain and violence of a being belonging to an infinite darkness, marked in me since that night in the crime alley. I was going to let her see all that? Allow so much vulnerability to one person? Let her soul be stained with so much hatred and resentment and pain?

No.

Yes.

The headache coming back in an instant.

"I do not want to harass you Bruce, I just want to make you feel better by removing some of the weight that you carry alone all the time, the truth can be very freeing if you allow it." She said calmly looking me in the eyes. "I love you Bruce, let me help you carry this burden" she continued, trying not to show the plea in her voice.

I closed my eyes and breath deeply, feeling at the edge of the void, about to jump ... I loved Diana, trusted her with my life.

I nodded slowly, unable to look her in the eye.

"Look at me" she whispered tenderly, lifting my chin with her index finger.

Marveled I watched as her precious hands untied the knot of her blue robe, letting it fall at her feet revealing the gloriousness of her naked body.  
She walked towards me and delicately wrapped myself in her lasso adjusting the end with a strong squeeze on her fist. Then she sat astride me, the whole of her warm skin against the cold of my kevlar.

-There is strength in your vulnerability Bruce, in facing your demons and knowing that kindness is more important in spite of them. Being vulnerable is also being brave." She cooed in my ear making me shudder, the warmth of her lasso warming my senses. And that was all the talking, her mouth kissed mine hard and slowly, her fingers entwined in my hair caressing me. These worked without haste on the fasteners of my suit, removing the top part leaving my chest exposed. Her kisses and caresses moved there, paying attention to each scar in its path, driving me crazy.

Everything was overwhelming, but in a good way, I could feel how every thought and feeling ran freely through my body drowning me and then manifesting in its maximum expression of pain or pleasure to finally get free and let me breathe a clean air.

The body of my sweet Diana doing wonders in mine, every sensation, kiss and caress increased to such a magnitude that the pleasure was almost impossible to bear.  
Her eyes crossed mine and I saw the animal desire that clouded our reason.

I kissed her mouth hard, her neck and breasts, her beautiful breasts making her moan and sigh. One nipple and then the other, enjoying her taste. Diana could not take it anymore, unbuttoned and removed the pants of my suit and my boxers from the way, leaving us finally to touch skin to skin. An explosion burning in my stomach with anticipation.

Without waiting one more second Diana took my member and lined up at her entrance, dropping slowly, penetrating her. A guttural sound came out of my throat, letting Diana know how much I enjoyed being inside her. Diana moaned my name. God, how I loved to hear her say my name in that tone of voice so ... sultry.  
After the pleasure of the first penetration ceased Diana began to move, rising and falling at a steady pace, slow and torturous, her lips seeking mine to accompany. With each thrust the rhythm increased, the friction between our sexes sending violent jolts of pleasure through our bodies taking us to the limit. Her body vibrating next to mine in an erotic dance eliminating physical barriers, the magic of her lasso eliminating our spiritual barriers letting us merge into a single being.

We both came hard, in one of those that probably had been the best orgasms of our lives.

Diana sank down on me, her sweaty body stirred by the strong waves of pleasure that had brought our climax, trying to catch her breath.

I embraced her strongly, bringing her closer to me as physically as possible, loving her as spiritually as possible. And so we stayed a while, two individual beings becoming one in the darkness of the cave, professing a love so intense that even words could not describe.

Little by little we were separated, her tired face rising up to mine and kissing my lips tenderly in a fleeting kiss.

"Thanks," she said brokenly grateful for letting her in, her beautiful blue eyes crystalline. Then she slowly began to untangle me from her lasso, leaving in its wake the cold and empty shell of my soul, the warm warmth of its touch fading. Before she could remove it completely I stopped her hand by the wrist. I had to tell her, it was now or never. She deserved it as much as I did.

Diana's face observed me with confusion.  
"I love you Diana, I need you, never leave" I said with a raspy voice looking into her eyes with genuine truth. Diana closed her eyes with a sigh and then smiled softly, a tear escaping from her left eyelid in gratitude.

Her hands caressed my face for the last time and then she finished untying me, rising from my thighs and wrapping her lasso with a deft twist of the wrist.

Then she extended her hand in my direction, inviting me to accompany her. I silently took it holding it strong as if it were going to fade and we both walked together our ascent to the Minor where for the first time after a long time I could rest without nightmares tormenting my dreams, my mind occupied with golden lassos' of truth and a wonderful woman.

Fin.


End file.
